Ending the Affair
by PrimevalEmma
Summary: Abby and Matt have been having a secret affair for three months. Now Matt has a few questions for Abby. Abby/Becker, Abby/Danny, Abby/Matt


Abby was too warm – post sex, limbs tangled together and clammy body pressed too close kind of warm. She shifted slightly and the dull ache between her thighs made her smile. It was the early hours of Thursday morning, and just as she'd been doing every Thursday morning for the last three months, she was waking up in Matt's bed.

Something was bothering her though. Matt had seemed a little distracted last night, like his mind was elsewhere. He'd fucked her harder than he'd done for a while and it had been every bit as good as usual, but something wasn't right. She felt him stir beside her, and his arm that had been snaked lazily around her waist moved and his grip on her tightened. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver and she turned her head to face him. His eyelids were still heavy with sleep, but he was awake.

"Morning," she whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm. Wish I could say the same about you. Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" Matt swallowed nervously.

"You just seemed a bit... distant last night."

"Ah. Abby, there's something I want to talk about." He moved away and lay on his back. Abby followed, placing her hand on his chest and stroking it whilst gazing down at him. This was it, she thought. The "it's not you, it's me" talk. It was only a matter of time.

"OK," she said shakily.

"I've been wondering about your other relationships. I know all about you and Connor of course, but... well... I heard things about you before I met you and I..." He took a deep breath. "I know none of it is my business, but I'd like to know how much is true."

"What sort of things?" Abby had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. As she felt Matt's hand slide between her thighs, she shifted and parted them to allow him easier access. His thumb grazed over her still sensitive clit and she pressed into his touch, her breath hitching.

"You and Becker."

Abby sighed and closed her eyes. What the hell had Becker been saying? She knew Matt and Becker were good friends and sometimes went out for a drink together. "He was a one night stand," Abby replied.

The memory was very vivid. It had happened not long after Becker had started at the ARC. They didn't see eye to eye, and they often clashed. This particular evening, they'd been having an extremely heated exchange of words in Becker's office when she suddenly found herself being slammed against the wall, his hands pinning her wrists against it and his mouth practically smothering hers in a hard kiss.

At first, she struggled against him, trying to turn her head away and wriggling to free her legs so that she could land a swift knee to his groin. Then her anger turned into something else and she stopped fighting. A sigh escaped from somewhere deep inside her and Becker pulled away, breathing hard and a smug grin on his face. "Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you're angry?" he growled.

"I should kick you hard in the balls right now!"

"But you won't." His mouth was on hers again, crushing her lips as his body pressed flush against hers. Abby found herself returning the kiss with an equal passion, allowing Becker's tongue to push into her mouth and wrestle with her own. The heat between them rose rapidly. His long nimble fingers were unfastening the button and zip on her jeans before she'd even had time to register what was happening, and then his hand was inside her knickers, seeking out her wet core.

"Becker!" she panted, writhing into his touch. He let out a growl and pushed his middle finger into her making Abby gasp.

"You want me as much as I want you!" he breathed, using his free hand to unfasten his own trousers. Abby pushed his hand aside and pulled on the zip, freeing his already hard cock from the confines of his underwear.

"Is that so?" Abby teased, breathing hard and feeling her heart pounding against the walls of her chest. Becker pushed his hand up and under her t-shirt, pulling aside the cup of her bra and grasped her breast hard whilst he pushed a second finger into her wet pussy and circling her clit with his gun-calloused thumb. Abby whimpered; she did want him, and now. That thick, hard cock she held in her hand felt amazing and the sooner she had it inside her the better.

She slid her jeans down past her hips to her knees and then found herself being pushed hard against the wall again. Becker grabbed her left leg behind the knee and hitched it to his hip and then he removed his fingers from her pussy. For a moment, Abby felt empty at the loss, but she realised what he was doing. He was pulling aside the fabric of her knickers and then his cock was replacing his fingers inside her, sinking in deep and hard.

"Oh god!" Abby cried out, opening her thighs wider to accommodate him as he pushed in further. Her body was already responding to him, her internal muscles clamping around his hard shaft and a fire igniting deep in her groin that she knew would soon be raging out of control.

"Abby!" Becker crushed her hard against the wall as he buried himself inside as deep as he could. He knew she could barely move and that was what he liked. Allowing her a moment to adjust to him, he licked her neck and pawed at her breasts, moaning softly.

"Fuck me!" Abby begged. Becker let out a laugh and shifted his position. Using his hand against the wall for leverage and placing his other on her hip, he pulled out almost completely and paused for a moment.

"You want this hard?"

Abby nodded and braced herself, her stomach knotting in anticipation of what was to come. His cock slammed into her, even harder and deeper than before and it made her cry out loud. Becker then began to repeat this, withdrawing out and then slamming in hard and fast with a steady, unrelenting rhythm. Each time he penetrated her, Abby cried out and Becker groaned. His licking became biting, and Abby knew he would mark her and she'd have to wear a scarf tomorrow. She no longer cared, just as long as Becker was fucking her.

Her body was quivering and she knew if it wasn't for Becker pressing her against the wall so hard she wouldn't be able to stand as her legs felt like jelly. Her orgasm ripped through her, making her gasp and pant hard, but still Becker pounded into her. She could feel the tip of his cock at the entrance of her womb and she swore he was going to tear her apart, such was the ferocity of his thrusts.

"Becker! Becker!" she sobbed, her body shuddering and rippling in pleasure. Becker's hips jerked and he let out a cry as his cock exploded, flooding Abby's body with his seed. Abby could feel a pulsing deep within as her womb accepted it willingly and her channel milked the hard shaft of his cock for more. The hot juices hosed her insides, and still Becker pounded into her, hard and fast, releasing more and more.

Eventually, Becker withdrew and kissed Abby hard. Her head was spinning and she could feel the cum dribbling down the inside of her aching legs. Neither could speak, both were breathing hard and the realisation of what they'd just done dawned on them. With barely a nod of acknowledgement, Becker tucked himself back into his trousers and left.

"And that was it," Abby said to Matt. "Nothing else ever happened between us." She let her hand drift slowly down his flat stomach and he reached for it, guiding her to his semi-erect cock. She wasn't quite sure what he was hoping to achieve by asking her about her 'relationship' with Becker, but her story had clearly had an effect on him. "Did Becker imply it was more or something?"

"No, not at all. We were just exchanging a bit of banter over a few too many beers and he let slip that he'd had sex with you once. I was just curious." He stroked her hair and felt a stirring in his groin that was too familiar. "He knows about us – at least, he knows the bare essential details."

"What?"

"I needed to use him as a cover story with Emily. He didn't like lying for me without knowing why. He's discrete, Abby, you don't need to worry about him telling Connor."

Abby tried not to be annoyed. The more people knew, the harder it would be to keep this affair secret. Too many would be hurt if it ever got out. This was all new ground for her; she was more into one night stands. A full blown affair had never crossed her mind until she'd had sex with Matt after a huge argument with Connor. She couldn't stop thinking about him and went back to him for more and that was how it started. She'd been telling Connor that Wednesday night was yoga night and that they all went out afterwards. He'd never questioned her, and most times he was working at the ARC anyway.

Matt's hand slid between her thighs again and glided up towards her clit. Abby rolled to straddle him, but he stopped her. "So what happened with Danny Quinn?"

Abby gasped. How the hell did he know about that? She hadn't told anyone, and it was pretty unlikely Danny had had chance to tell anyone either since it had happened the night before they all disappeared. "That was a one-off too... who told you that..."

"No-one, just a guess. I did my research on everyone when I first started here – you included. Any one of you could have been a suspect and I had to check."

"So what the hell was in my files that led you to even think I might have had something going on with Danny?"

"A number of people implied that you two were close, and some were even speculating on whether you would end up with him or Connor after being trapped alone with them all that time. Of course, I know that you and Connor got separated from Danny so nothing happened then, but before..."

Abby's mind drifted back to that crazy night. Her head was a mess. She'd just watched her brother leave and suddenly felt very alone. It wasn't supposed to have been like that; she'd finally worked out that she had feelings for Connor and had done something about it, but he'd pretty much rejected her and now she didn't know what to do. Danny had simply been there at the right time. He'd been so easy to talk to; he understood exactly how she felt about her brother and she found herself pouring everything out to him. Danny had listened and when she began to cry, he folded his arms around her and told her everything would work out.

She wasn't sure who initiated it, but moments later they were kissing. At first it was soft and tender, his mouth on hers was warm and firm and Abby could taste him. Danny nibbled her closed mouth, sucked gently on her lips to coax them open. The silky tip of his tongue teased, seeking admittance but Abby resisted. Something niggled in the back of her head that wouldn't quite allow her to yield to him yet.

Danny intensified the kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair and whispering her name, his breath hot and sweet against her mouth. With a little moan of surrender, Abby parted her lips slightly and felt his tongue slide in, victorious at last. His possession of her mouth was her undoing, all sense of judgement escaped her. She responded with equal fervour, her tongue tangling with his as her hands glided over his chest and her fingers slid into the gaps between buttons on his shirt.

He shifted closer, locking them hip to hip. Abby could feel his erection pressed against her belly and she whimpered with the force of raw need. Danny tensed as she arched into him and grabbed his buttocks and the kiss grew more heated. He instinctively moved his hand to cup her breast and she let out a sigh... then he panicked and backed off, face flushed and swallowing nervously.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't you dare apologise!" Abby said, taking his hand. "Maybe I wanted you to touch me like that? Maybe I liked you kissing me?"

"This isn't right."

"Two lonely people who found each other... what isn't right about that?" She guided his hand back to her breast and closed her eyes, willing him to continue where they'd left off. She was aching for attention and needed it from Danny. She heard his breathing quicken and felt him move closer again, his hand cupping her breast firmly and then his mouth moved to hers again. Their tongues mated, plunging, tasting, promising as their limbs entwined and they fell backwards onto the nearby sofa, writhing together.

Slowly, Danny pulled Abby's t-shirt over her head and then slid the straps of her bra from her shoulders to expose her breasts. "Perfect!" he whispered before lowering his head to a puckered nipple and kissed it. Abby shuddered. He licked it, delicately at first then with a greater hunger, finally drawing the flesh into his hot mouth.

Abby was breathless, squirming in his embrace as his fingers replaced his mouth and he moved his attention to her other breast. Her gasps became cries of delight; it had been a long time since a man had touched her like this and she could feel the dampness pooling between her legs already. Sensing she was ready to move on, Danny slid his hand down between their bodies and into the waistband of her jeans, pushing his hand into her underwear and parted her, exploring her.

"You're beautiful, Abby. Any man who doesn't want to be with you needs his head examining!" Danny breathed, intensifying his assault, varying the play of his fingers and the depth and pace of his strokes.

Just as Abby thought she was about to explode, he stopped and withdrew. Abby cursed; she had been so close. "Trust me," Danny said, unfastening his shirt and casting it to the floor. "You deserve for this to be done properly." As he wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, she gasped. His cock rose up hard and thick and her groin danced in anticipation. He then helped her to ease herself out of her own jeans and underwear and moved between her parted thighs to flick his skilled tongue over the sensitive bud of her clit.

Abby cried out as Danny sucked it between his teeth and nipped, before moving his tongue to plunge it into her wet pussy. Her cries grew louder as his tongue fucked her, it felt so good she thought for a moment it was his cock, but no... that pleasure was still to come. Her hips rolled as his breathing grew harder and his moans of pleasure matched Abby's.

Finally, he shifted to lay on top of her as she reached for him; two halves of a whole eager to become one. He showered her with kisses to her mouth and neck as she parted her legs and opened up for him, allowing him to slowly move inside her. She closed her eyes and gasped, it had never felt like this before. He filled her with one deep thrust and then he tilted her hips to drive in even deeper. Abby cried out, her senses overwhelmed.

Completely sheathed inside, Danny held her tight against him, softly kissing her bare flesh and allowing her body to adjust to him being inside her. He could feel her muscles rippling around him, claiming him, and that was when he began to move inside her, retreating and plunging as her hips rose to meet him. Each thrust wrung out a moan from her, each more breathless than the last.

Abby knew her release would be intense, her body thrashed beneath Danny's, her cries sharper and louder and her head whipping back and forth. Danny held her as he felt her body begin to pulse around him. It was all he needed, and his own climax was like an explosion. He flooded her body as he cried and moaned out and Abby clung to him, begging him not to stop.

It had been the best sex Abby had had, and even now she sometimes wondered how their relationship would have progressed if things had been different. She'd never had the chance to ask Danny how he had felt about that union. Did he consider it a one-off or was that night something more to him? If Danny hadn't left her and Connor, would it have come to some point where she'd have to make a choice?

Matt's fingers brought her back to here and now. He was thrusting two in and out of her and nibbling at the nape of her neck, breathing hard. Clearly all this talk about sex was driving him wild, not that she was complaining. It was rare for them to make love in the morning since she was usually worrying about getting back to the flat she shared with Connor and didn't want to come face to face with him still looking flushed from sex.

She moved in the bed towards his now fully erect cock, and in a well practised move she slid her lips over the tip and licked and sucked him, making him groan in pleasure. Matt grabbed her hips and pulled her over to him, parting her legs so that he could dip his tongue into her and fuck her with it whilst she sucked his cock. Because she was still sensitive from being fucked so hard last night, it wasn't long before she was gasping and writhing. He could almost feel her orgasm coiling in her groin.

Abby pulled away and straddled him, sinking herself down onto his cock. Both groaned out as he filled her completely before moving his hands to her hips to guide her. They moved as one, Matt's upward thrusts meeting Abby's downward movement. As the pace increased, Abby leaned forward and let Matt suck her nipples.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" she panted, as skin slapped hard against skin. Every nerve in her body fired and as her orgasm engulfed her, she cried out. This was why she came back to Matt's bed time after time. They fitted together, a perfect match sexually.

Matt's release sounded almost painful; he cried out as his entire body jerked violently beneath Abby. She rode him, rocking with him as he filled her and wave after wave of intense pleasure swamped over her. Her whimpers and gasps subsided as Matt softened inside her and then she finally crashed in a limp heap onto his sweat glistened chest.

After some minutes of silence, just holding each other's heaving body, Matt began to stroke Abby's hair. "Stephen Hart," he whispered.

Abby laughed. Finally Matt's research had been wrong. "If you're hoping for another story, you're going to be disappointed," she said. "He was nothing more than a crush I had for a while and anyone who said otherwise is wrong."

"Yet he's the one I'm most interested in." Matt rolled away from Abby and sat up, unable to face her. "Why didn't anything ever happen with you two? I hear he had a bit of a reputation."

"And that's why nothing happened, Matt. He asked me out whilst he was still with his girlfriend, and then I found out he'd had an affair with Helen Cutter. What kind of man does that?"

"Exactly. What kind of man cheats on his girlfriend and sleeps with his colleague's girlfriend?"

Abby was about to respond when she saw the seriousness on Matt's face. He was talking about himself. "You didn't want to be with Stephen because of what he'd done... and yet, here we are. What we've been doing for the last 3 months is no better than anything he did."

"It's different," Abby said, moving to sit beside him and trying to take his hand. He shrugged her away.

"Is it? Abby, this is all wrong! I don't want to have an affair any more."

Abby felt sick. She should have seen this coming. Matt was getting a guilty conscience and now he was ending their relationship. "Matt?" She blinked away tears that were beginning to sting her eyes.

"I broke up with Emily yesterday."

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How did she take it?"

"How do you think? I feel such a bastard, but it was the right thing to do. I told her that I'd fallen in love with someone else and that it was unfair to keep stringing her along." He turned to face Abby. "I'm tired of sneaking around and keeping secrets. I'm fed up of asking Becker to lie for me. I can't remain in an affair with you any more."

"What are you saying? It's over?"

"No. It doesn't have to be. I'm just saying that I want to be able to shout from the rooftops that I'm with you. No more hiding, no more secrets. You have to make a choice."

"You or Connor?"

Matt nodded. Abby's stomach churned. She'd never thought it would come to a point where she'd have to choose between them; Matt had never seemed interested in anything other than sex once a week since he was apparently happy with Emily. The only reason he came to Abby for sex was because Emily wanted to wait until they were married and he was frustrated. He was in love with Emily and in lust with Abby – that was how it had been for three months, or so she'd thought.

Then what about her and Connor? They had a long history, rooted deeply in a shared journey that no-one else would ever understand. They knew each other inside out and back to front; they'd thought and acted as one after their time stranded in the past together until Philip Burton's influence changed Connor. Most of their recent arguments revolved around him, and Connor's devotion to the man Abby detested so much left her cold. When Matt had touched her that first time, she felt like he understood her. He had the same fears she did and they seemed to be perfectly in sync everytime they fell into bed together.

Now Matt had thrown everything into question. He'd said he'd told Emily that he'd fallen in love with someone else – her? When the hell did that happen?

"Abby? Talk to me." Matt placed his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off and stood up, looking for her clothes scattered across the floor of the bedroom.

"I should go," she said. The look in Matt's eyes hurt. "If I don't leave Connor? What then?"

"I don't want to be the bastard that's sleeping with another man's girlfriend any more. If you say that you're in love with Connor, then this is the last time we sleep together."

Abby left silently. She didn't know what to do.

##

Thursday night used to be pizza and DVD night, curled up on the sofa together, a couple of beers and then sex. That was before Connor started working on his secret project for Philip. Tonight she was sat alone, nursing a half drunk bottle of beer as the TV flickered away on some weird cable channel. She'd not seen Connor all day, except for a brief wave as she passed his lab. She'd texted him three times and left him a voicemail saying she needed to talk to him. His silence and lack of response was annoying. How could she decide if he wasn't around?

Then it hit her. That was why she kept going back to Matt – because he was there when she needed him and Connor wasn't. She may have had a history with Connor, but there was no present. Putting the bottle down and turning off the TV, Abby knew her mind had been made up and that she and Connor had been 'over' for some weeks. She pressed redial on her phone and waited for Connor's voicemail to kick in.

"Since you aren't here for me to talk to you, you're going to listen," she began. "There's someone else. Someone who makes me happy and someone who remembers that I exist. He says he loves me, which is more than you've said in a long time. I don't know if I love him yet... but I think I want to see where it goes." She took a deep breath and blinked away the tears in her eyes. "I won't be here when you get home. It's over, Connor. I'm sorry it came to this."

The call was ended and Abby grabbed her coat. Matt's flat was only a 10 minute drive away.

##

He stood in disbelief when he opened the door. "It's Thursday," he finally said, feeling his throat tighten.

"I know," Abby said. "Thing is, I need somewhere to go."

"Oh?"

"I left Connor."

Matt's mouth dropped open. She'd made her decision. He hadn't expected her to decide this quickly since he knew that she actually did care about Connor, even if she didn't love him in the same she'd done before. "I guess you'd better come in then," he said. His heart pounding, he followed her inside. He knew what it meant. No more affair. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around and pushed her against the work surface, his groin pressed hard against hers and then capturing her mouth in a hot, hungry kiss.

Abby tugged on Matt's shirt, almost ripping it as she tried to remove it. Her breaths were coming in pants; suddenly having sex with Matt without the whole worrying about people finding out thing seemed amazing. Maybe she should have left Connor before now?

Matt's passion seemed equally heated. Her blouse was discarded and her bra torn away as his mouth plunged down over her erect nipples. Limbs entwined and zips were fumbled with in the haste to remove all barriers between them. Neither wanted to pause to go into the comfort of the bedroom, even though they both knew that they had all the time they wanted.

"Fuck me now!" Abby demanded, grasping Matt's cock firmly in her fist and guiding him to her slick entrance. When he entered her, the union felt intense and right. She cried out and gripped him firmly with her legs around his hips as he hoisted her up onto a more comfortable position on top of the work surface.

He moved hard and fast, plunging in deeply as Abby rose to meet him, crossing her ankles behind him and pulling him into a heated, wet, kiss. Their tongues danced together as the cries and groans of their passion were swallowed down. Abby felt her body shudder, preparing itself for Matt's inevitable release. She clamped onto him, drawing him in and gasping his name.

Matt could hold back no longer. His hips jerked and then a spasm ran the full length of his body as he came, filling Abby's body. He still himself inside, panting and groaning loudly. As he thrust hard again, the words "I love you" spilt easily from his lips. It felt natural; words he'd been longing to say for some time but hadn't dare. He willed her to echo the words back to him, but her cries of pleasure were enough for now. In some ways, she'd already told him she loved him – she'd chosen him over Connor. That must have taken some nerves.

Coming down from the high, he cradled her in his arms, gently kissing her neck, her face and her lips. This was their first time as a legitimate couple; the first of many he hoped. The affair was definitely over.


End file.
